barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to the Dreamhouse
"Welcome to the Dreamhouse" is the first episode of the first season of the animated series Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures. It was released on Netflix on May 3, 2018.Release The official description reads, "Barbie's 'Best Day Ever' starts out great ... until strange things start happening inside her family's dreamhouse. Could their new digs be cursed?"Description Cast *America Young as Barbie Roberts *Kirsten Day as Skipper Roberts *Cassandra Morris as Stacie Roberts *Cassidy Naber as Chelsea Roberts *Lisa Fuson as Margaret Roberts *Greg Chun as George Roberts *Ritesh Rajan as Ken *Eamon Brennan as Trey Reardon *Lisa Fuson as Poppy Reardon *Johnny Yong Bosch as Whittaker Reardon *Tara Sands as the Dreamhouse Door Plot As the Roberts family begins moving into their new Dreamhouse, Barbie does a vlog tour. George wants to decorate the house with a replica of a mummy artefact, and Chelsea is the only one unenthusiastic about moving. Margaret used her programming knowledge to put fancy gadgets around the house, but the gadgets start to malfunction. Margaret resorts to initiating an emergency shutdown, and she wonders if there are bugs in the system. While Ken helps the Roberts family move their furniture, he alerts everyone that the moving van has been towed. They discover that the Reardons, the Robert's passive-aggressive neighbors, are responsible. Stacie says they may be cursed by George's mummy, but George says he just forgot to tell the Reardons that they were moving. George and Margaret start arguing, so Ken, Barbie, Skipper and Stacie continue moving furniture. As they struggle to move a rug upstairs, the stairs turn into a slide. Barbie reflects on Chelsea's habit of pranking people, and wonders if Chelsea is sabotaging the new house. Chelsea gets upset at the accusation and goes to her room. Skipper thinks the Reardons have hacked the Dreamhouse, so Barbie and Skipper stop moving furniture to do some sleuthing. Stacie and Ken take a break to have some juice, but the juice bar malfunctions. Ken thinks the mummy is the culprit, so Ken and Stacie investigate too. Barbie and Skipper climb a tree to spy on the Reardons, and conclude that they wouldn't have the knowledge to hack the Dreamhouse. Skipper falls from the tree after Barbie leaves to comfort Chelsea. Chelsea joins Barbie to help with unpacking. Ken and Stacie want to open the mummy, so they go outside and put on helmets for protection in case it is cursed. George tells them that the house are probably a programming mistake. Margaret overhears and gets annoyed that George still thinks the malfunctioning Dreamhouse may be her fault. Barbie and Chelsea go outside to see what everyone is doing, and Skipper confronts Barbie for leaving her in the tree by herself. Chelsea gets upset and says the house is making everyone argue, but Barbie blames it on the stress of moving. Suddenly, a storm approaches, so the cardboard moving boxes will be ruined if they stay outside. Stacie tries to open the front door, but they have all been locked out of the Dreamhouse. The family becomes determined to find a solution, and Barbie says "Go Team Roberts!" as a team cheer. Luckily, Ken left the back door open, so they resume moving furniture. Margaret, Skipper and Stacie go to the house's access panel and see that the house was malfunctioning because a squirrel chewed up the wires. Margaret reconnects the wires, and Barbie and Ken chase the squirrel after it escapes into the house. They capture it in a box and release the squirrel. It starts to rain before all the furniture can be moved indoors, so they put umbrellas over the cardboard boxes as a short-term solution. Barbie ends her vlog by saying home is where you're with the people you love, no matter how much drama is involved. References Category:Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures Episodes